obsoletesoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Empsa
Empsa is a fire gamia user, and a member of Litilnumia. Profile Appearance Empsa is a late teen with a dark complexion, long black hair, and red eyes. Empsa wears a black and white outfit that serves as the standard Litilnumia attire. She wears a black and white hooded sweatshirt with an insignia that seems to be a circle that's been horizontally cut in half. Empsa also wears pants that consist of a torn black pant leg, and a full white pant leg. She wears red shoes with a white bottom trim. (Empsa's eyes turn piercing red when she's ready to fight.) Personality Empsa is a strange character with a flick of insanity. She is bipolar, and known to be very violent. When confronted by someone she views as beneath her, she will often play dumb and tease them endlessly (friend or foe). She cares about her teammates a lot, but isn't openly affectionate. Empsa considers Litilnumia to be her only friends, and trusts in their ambition enough to make it her own. Empsa seems to dislike many various people, but she makes it very clear that she hates Phalle. Story (contains spoilers) Although it’s never directly mentioned, Phalle and the Queen of New Egypt often allude to Empsa having an unfavorable childhood. At a young age Empsa and Phalle were adopted by the King of New Egypt (it is unknown who was adopted first, or where). In Empsa’s youth the King of New Egypt was actively experimenting on a gamic drug with great unknown potential. The King’s aspirations for this experiment are unknown, but at some point he involved Empsa in testing the drug. The length of Empsa’s participation in the experiment is a mystery, but it’s possible that Empsa could have still been a part of the King’s experiment while serving in Litilnumia. Empsa is first seen battling Alex and Tamara in the woods along the Path to Treblem. Empsa is then seen again when the Insignificants invade Ravinan castle. Empsa (along with the other members of Litilnumia) attacks Alex and Billy in a brutal assault. Empsa mentions a few things about being interested in fighting another fire gamia user, but she says this mockingly, and refuses to take Billy seriously. After the events at Ravinan castle, Empsa goes to New Egypt to search for the Dauphinius Stone, and ends up stealing it from a merchant. Her adoptive sister, Phalle, hears of her thievery, and searches New Egypt for Empsa along with Billy, Denzel, and Prince. They find Empsa in Haytii’s jungle, but Empsa makes a clean escape through the underground tunnels. After Empsa returns to Litilnumia with the Dauphinius stone, they begin the resurrection process for Zadroga’s return. Empsa is confronted by Phalle inside of Belial’s Hovel in order to stop Zadroga’s resurrection. Empsa and Phalle battle, and Empsa emerges victorious. Although Phalle was hesitant to battle Empsa, Empsa had no qualms with beating her down. Phalle is taken out of the Hovel to recover, but then she quickly returns to challenge Empsa one more time. Before they battle this time, Phalle tells Empsa that she doesn’t want to fight her. Phalle gave Empsa a chance to get away from Litilnumia, but Empsa wholeheartedly rejected Phalle’s offer. The two of them battle once more, but this time Phalle defeats Empsa. Phalle tells Empsa that she never meant any of the times that she said “I hate you”. Empsa responds by saying “I’ve always hated you! I hate you!” Phalle realizes that Empsa’s anger towards her is much stronger than she thought, and leaves the area without looking back. Empsa isn’t seen again after this moment. Gameplay In combat, Empsa's defense is sub-par, but her attack strength is very high. (More character stats can be found on the Enemies page.) Empsa's move list is as follows: Musical Themes Empsa's theme song is respectively titled Empsa's Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. The song can be heard during Empsa's Max Universe special move, during Empsa's battle against Phalle in Belial's Hovel. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com